


My Gift is My Song, and This One's For You

by the_piss_on_ronald_reagans_grave



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, kobra kid plays bass, no beta we die like the fab four, no editing we die like the fab four, shut up im yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_piss_on_ronald_reagans_grave/pseuds/the_piss_on_ronald_reagans_grave
Summary: "Learned a new song on the bass, wanna hear?"
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	My Gift is My Song, and This One's For You

**Author's Note:**

> ~Song title is lyrics from "Your Song" by Elton John~  
> Got bored and yearny one day and didn't wanna do my homework lol

"Learned a new song on the bass, wanna hear?" Kobra Kid asked, entering the main room in the diner.

Cherri Cola looked over his shoulder. He was sitting in a booth, scribbling something, likely poetry, in a small notebook. "Sure!"

Kobra pulled out his bass guitar, then sat onto the table. He started plucking the strings and the soft, low music resonated through the diner.

Cherri listened quietly, focusing on the notes: D, D, C, F, F, G, A, A, D, E, E, F, G, A, and so on. The two of them had a game, where Kobra would play something on the bass and Cherri would try to guess what song it was. Sometimes, Kobra would be trying to tell Cherri something through the lyrics of the song in question, Which Cherri loved in his appreciation for lyrics and poetry.

Cherri watched Kobra play and thought to himself how Kobra was like the instrument he played. Tall, sharp, soft-spoken, but all around electric. And a lot more important than anyone gave him credit for.

Kobra played through the whole song twice before then turning to look at Cherri. Cherri knew that now was when he was supposed to guess the song. Trying to guess a song based off nothing but the bass tab is not the easiest thing in the world, but Cherri was usually capable.

“Can I have a hint?” Cherri asked.

“It’s from 1970.”

so Cherri was trying to guess a soft rock song from 1970, likely in the key of E flat. “Elton John- _Your Song_?”

“Yeah.”

Kobra played through the song one last time, this time softly singing along.

_It's a little bit funny, this feelin' inside_  
_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_  
_I don't have much money, but boy, if I did_  
_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

When he got to the chorus, Cherri joined in singing with Kobra:

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_  
_I hope you don't mind_  
_I hope you don't mind_  
_That I put down in words_  
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

When the two finished the song, Cherri got up and gave Kobra a kiss. Kobra kissed him back.

“I love you, Kobra Kid.”  
“Love you too, Cherri Cola.”

**Author's Note:**

> (I obviously don't own the right to Elton John's "Your Song")  
> Here's a link to the bass tab for the song: https://www.songsterr.com/a/wsa/john-elton-your-song-bass-tab-s63658t4  
> And here's a link if you wanna hear that: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SmvnIB4IjJY


End file.
